The Birth of Pennywise
by greenandblackbutterfly
Summary: Deep in the history of It's coming to earth, he led a very different life. As time went on he grew a plan to take a human's body and spirit, for one day to become the clown that all now know. This is that human's story. One of love and tragedy. One of how It took all from a man called Bill Wise to become Pennywise the Dancing Clown. (Pennywise X Original Character) (Original Ch.)


p class="p1"Chapter One/p  
p class="p1" It's Arrival/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Amidst the young years of the earth It came. The sky was a roar of everything that existed. As though the universe had heard earth's call to begin anew, to birth things right and wrong in order to create the world that would one day class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAnd in turn, the Universe class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p3"There are no records of where the creature had come from before it entered Earth. Perhaps there have always been travelers among the stars, born from both the darkness and from the light. But that did not matter. It came when all the rest came, and It stayed. How it survived those early days we do not know. And maybe we shouldn't know because wherever It strays, murder and blood follows. The presence of such an evil attracts the goodness, it feeds off that beautiful purity that the earth holds. It loves the pure and innocent more so than any other because that is what holds the most power in this world. And in the end, that would be what destroys It. But that's getting ahead of ourselves. Because this is not the story of when It came to its end, this is the story of Pennywise and his beginning. It and Pennywise were not always one and the same. The journey to become the clown was a terrible and mournful one. A tale that not even It himself likes to talk about, because then it would show that he had, at one point, a terrible class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"It came to earth in its original form. Dark and almost ephemeral. Solid but weak because of our atmosphere it fed to stay alive from stray animals that would come too close. And when It grew in size, It wandered, always staying close to its origin in order to have a source of power. It, was in its own way sentimental. As the years passed It continued to eat and prey on the animals which surrounded the area that would eventually become Derry. But as time moved on and earth's beings became more sophisticated, advanced, able to discern from fiend and friend, It had to become more creative. It discovered that it enjoyed the taste of humans most of all. The blood of a human was complex and filled with the potency of their lives. But it wasn't until the mid eighteenth century that the creature discovered its preference for the taste of younger human beings./p  
p class="p3"But humans were not as dull as It first anticipated. The Native American tribes were the first to realize the importance of It and how he could be contained. They warned all who came within the area. Some did not heed their warnings and learned in their own ways. But as time went on the human settlers grew wiser to It's ways and they protected themselves against it. That was the beginning of Its plan. To be as clever and understanding as a human he had to become one. This measured a difficulty since in order for him to gain humanity a human had to agree to let It take its form and its spirit. And for a human being to say Yes was something that It knew would never happen. So the creature waited. Hundreds of years It kept to its own ground, only venturing out for food once in a while./p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"Throughout history evil has a way of becoming wiser. As light grows so does darkness. Maybe that is all a part of what they call Balance. But It had nothing to do with the balance, because It did not crave coexistence with the goodness of light, it craved it's subservience, to become something light would come willingly. It craved to hold the power that the light of Humans held. That is how its killings began, and they grew through trial and error. It was like a spider, not just waiting for its prey, but tenderizing it. And the best way to tenderize the young is to incapsulate them in an emotion. An emotion that was the fattest of all to marinade and class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3" class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p 


End file.
